Get Him Girlie
by Lost-In-Ages
Summary: A one-shot I wrote while mourning the loss of Chapter 5 in 'Breathe' due to a server error. A girl to girl pep talk, some jealousy, and an actress. Where does Reid fit in?


**A one shot I thought of when the fifth chapter of my story _Breath _was completely erased during a server error. I'm so crushed, I lost like 2,000 words. **

* * *

Jennifer Jareau wasn't a mean or hostile person, no, she was kind and gentle. She wasn't arrogant or intrusive, rather, she was humble and respected boundaries when she saw them. She was beautiful, elegant, and intelligent, yet she was far from vain. No one would deny that she was charismatic and charming. She could have had anything, anyone she wanted. But for some odd, curious reason, the young liaison had remained unresponsive to the advances of many suitors.

It was a mystery, truly. No one, not the most muscular or smooth talking man had wheedled their way into her warm heart. (Most tried, all failed)

When one thought of JJ, as she was affectionately called by her closest friends and family, they didn't see flaws. It was simply impossible to imagine her as imperfect. Perhaps this was because this flaw, this single chink in her armor, had never thought, never been allowed to show itself. This tiny fracture in her makeup was not easily reached. In her core, her very heart and soul, the most rigid and unreachable fortress that was breached by no one, that yielded to no one, her secret was held.

She didn't intentionally hide it, it just refused to be seen, to unleash itself for no reason. Without purpose, this desolate part of her mattered not; it was harmless and hibernated, leaving her in peace. She had, it had, never been released. But she knew, oh she knew, that if it were ever to escape her, the repercussions of whatever actions she were to take under it's influence would be devastating. Catastrophic. It was one of her true fears. Not just what _would _or what _could _happen if the dormant flaw were to awaken, but of _why _it would be unchained.

JJ had blue eyes. But this small crack in her personality changed that. This _thing_, it made them turn a shade of green. Yes, the mighty, amazing, _perfect _Jennifer Jareau was cursed with jealousy. She was never envious, ever. It wasn't her to be that way. She didn't wish for the fame or wealth of celebrities, or the possessions or positions of others. But she was _possessive. _She was _territorial. _She was the _jealous type._

Sure, JJ had dated before. She'd been in long relationships, but this had never come up. Why? They hadn't gotten _truly _past her soul's walls, she had never been that attached to any of her past boyfriends. They weren't in her heart, they didn't spark her other side. That was until one did.

The most insulting part? He wasn't even hers. Spencer Reid was always her best friend, they'd always connected so deeply that no one really knew how to explain it. It was beautiful, and he was beautiful, and she didn't realize that he had breached her fortress until she felt the familiar but unknown feeling rise in her when they met Lila Archer.

Their Redskins date had, contrary to popular belief, been really great. They had never officially classified themselves a 'thing', but hadn't said 'just friends' either. They hadn't had the time, or courage to pursue anything. And she regretted that immensely now. Obviously, Reid was a catch. It was natural for women to be attracted to him, he was tall and awkwardly sweet, and he was cute and innocent, while still grown and handsome. To JJ, all of these things were great, but she loved Spence for his mind.

His outstanding super brain that knew everything. As much as she pretended not to, she loved the statistics, and the facts. And the random tidbits that could only be classified as 'Reid'. It held so much more than knowledge, it stored understanding, and, to be honest, the greatest personality that JJ could even think off. He was a genius, and he could've been the world's most arrogant prick, but instead, he was just, Spence. Modest, socially-awkward, Spence. Maybe it was just her jealousy talking, but that Lila Archer, who was _much _too close to _her _Spencer Reid didn't get that brain like she did. She wouldn't love it like JJ could.

The blonde actress was in potential danger, yes, but it annoyed the liaison that the woman thought that meant it was alright to cozy up with the FBI. Particularly, with JJ's best friend. That was a big, 'no-no'. Honestly, why couldn't the starlet go after Muscle Morgan? Was it _that _much to ask for? Then of course, Reid, ever the gallant knight, was to protect her. Stay with her in her house at all hours and ensure her safety. Alone. The thought made JJ let out a small, barely audible growl. Archer had been undressing Spencer with her eyes the entire night, and now they were quarantined and unsupervised together. Grr.

* * *

"You alright there, JJ?" Elle asked. The small restaurant was quiet, the two agents had decided to have dinner there for this reason, "What did that poor salad do to incur your wrath?"

JJ was torn out of her unsub like thoughts (revolving around the many ways she could _dispose _of Lila Archer), and looked down at her food. Poor salad, indeed. The blonde had mutilated the greens, each of the leaves ripped up and in shreds. The tomatoes and croutons were crushed and the dressing was splattered around the bowl. Blushing, she turned up to look at the brunette, "Oh, sorry, I'm fine. Just a little lost in my thoughts."

Elle let loose a grin, "I could tell. Hell hath no fury, right? What, or who, pissed you off? We don't need anymore salad-casualties."

The liaison glared at her coworker, before scrunching her nose up in distaste, "Lila Archer."

"Oh, the snob queen. I'm kind of annoyed that we have to stay here in dumpy L.A. just to 'protect' her prissy ass. I'm pretty sure that there's more pressing serial killers elsewhere."

"I have the urge to plant my spoon into her eye."

"I see, that bowl of harmless greens must be a surrogate. I highly doubt that her attitude would be enough to make you want to kill her, though. Why are you ticked at her?"

"She's much too _close_ to everyone, you know? Really, we're federal agents, and she's eye-raping us."

Elle smirked into her glass, she knew _exactly _why JJ was mad now. She decided to have a little fun with the blonde, "Oh, well, I don't blame her for that. Reid is rather, _sexy_. Those eyes, and that hair, mmm."

The way JJ's face screwed up confirmed Elle's belief, so she was encouraged to continue, "Man, he's so _smart, _too. And brave. He could've died on that train, but no, he still went. Spencer Reid's quite the catch, don't you think? Maybe I should ask him out for a drink."

The liaison's body posture tightened, and the brunette went on, "You know, I never would have guessed that Reid had anything underneath all those lairs of dorky clothing, but I accidentally walked in on him undressing, lets just say those corduroys are hiding a _lot_ more than geeky boxers. Whew! And those abs, God I feel flushed just thinking about it."

JJ was shaking at this point, the hand that was gripping the table had snow white knuckles, and the fork in her other one looked almost bent. Elle watched fondly, a little more poking and she knew the blonde would break, "I think I _will _ask him out, that is, if the ever gorgeous Lila Archer doesn't get there first."

"Can we talk about something else, please?" JJ's voice was choked and rigid, she was very close to impaling Elle with her fork.

"Just one moment, I need your help in seducing him!"

She held her breath, the utensil in her hand was now oddly shaped, the metal had twisted to her will. Not trusting her voice, she shook her head.

Agent Greenaway decided to let up, JJ was too strong to admit it herself, "I know you're jealous, JJ. It's alright, I would be too. Reid _really is _one of the good one's, and if you don't make your move, someone will snatch him up. That someone might be our whiny eye raper. Go get him, girlie."

The women nodded to each other in understanding.

* * *

In the end, when Reid had taken down Maggie Lowe, JJ had taken Elle's advice. Making sure Lila could see them in the broad day, the blonde had grabbed Spencer by his vest and crushed her lips to his. It was beautiful and sweet, passionate and intense. It felt like all of the good things in life, combined in the heat of the moment. The genius was a surprisingly good kisser, and they both had never felt better than in that moment.

They pulled apart, flushed and in desperate need of oxygen. The agents looked at each other lovingly, a deep spark in their eyes that lead straight to their hearts. It was then that best friends became more, when the hidden crack in JJ's fortress was sealed, and when the princess met her prince.

**(I'm getting super corny)**

For JJ knew that there was no need to be jealous, now that he was hers. He'd never hurt her like that, and neither would she. The two were stuck together from then on. They didn't split up during the Tobias Hankel case, they stayed strong during her forced leave to the Pentagon, they never lied to one another, and they truly lived Happily Ever After.

Years later, after they had both retired, they told their grandchildren the story of how a bit of jealousy, a conversation with an Elle Greenaway, and an award winning actress brought them together. Thus concludes the story of Spencer and Jennifer "JJ" Reid.

* * *

**Alright, the last part was _way_ too rushed. But, it's really early in the morning where I'm at, and I'm much too lazy to change anything. I'll get back to _Breathe _now.**


End file.
